


welcome to orb industries

by Buzzbo



Category: Bloons Tower Defence
Genre: o r b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buzzbo/pseuds/Buzzbo
Summary: welcome to orb industries!! please don't touch the orb.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	welcome to orb industries

The door slid open.

"Welcome to Orb Industries!" An Ice Monkey shouted out.

" Please don't touch the orb. "

Dart Monkey gave the Ice Monkey an "ok" sign, and went towards the orb.

"Huh, I will...

t o u c h t h e o r b."

His hand went near the orb, but.

"Huh, before I touch, I must think about the consequences of my actions, they might also affect the people who are nearby me, but, if the consequences are good, then it will not affe-"

"TOUCH." 

The orb seemed to vanish from existence, as if it was snapped away??

"I'll go touch the other orbs."

Dart Monkey ran up to a blue orb, " TOUCH. "

\---------

After a bunch of orb touching, Dart Monkey went home.

\---------

He went back the next day, only to see Ice Monkey

"You fool, you distorted bundongle, you absolute utter smishbruhfordongle."

"What?"

"The orbs now lack the ability to live, as a touch has disturbed their daily basis."

"Dude, stop being so verbose."

"Because of your touching, the orbs cease to exist, and now you will cease to exist with them."

" Oh god, what-"

\----------

Another Dart Monkey came.

"Welcome to Orb Industries!" Ice Monkey shouted.

"Our name is incorrect, as our orbs have ceased to exist. However, you may examine the monkey head we have put on display."


End file.
